Gas turbomachines typically include a compressor portion, a turbine portion and a combustor assembly. The combustor assembly mixes fluid from the compressor portion with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted forming hot gases that pass along a hot gas path of the turbine portion. The turbine portion includes a number of stages having airfoils mounted to rotors that convert thermal energy from the hot gases into mechanical, rotational energy. Additional fluid from the compressor is passed through the airfoils and other sections of the turbine portion for cooling purposes. Oftentimes, the turbomachine may be coupled to a load, such as a generator, through a load coupling device.